Havana Night
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: How did Ricky, Lucy and Little Ricky say goodbye to Cuba? Find out now! Please review!


I

Lucy stood to the side of the dance floor, beaming as a crowd gathered around her husband and her son. The Havana locals were crazy over the success of one of their own, and they were crazy for the five year old boy who could play the conga almost as well as his father.

Ricky's family looked on proudly, and for the first time in two days, Lucy felt at peace now that Uncle Alberto finally seemed to accept her. She owed that much to Little Ricky, who had charmed everyone with his ability, his Spanish skills and, no doubt, his striking resemblance to Ricky.

The regular musicians at the Hotel Nacional began their normal set of dance music as the crowd around Ricky and his son dissipated. He smiled when Little Ricky ran off to the side of the ballroom to play with his Cuban cousins.

Lucy smiled when Ricky locked eyes with her from across the floor. He put his hands in his pockets casually and walked toward her.

"Uncle Alberto has forgotten that you crushed his hat and ruined his suit and cigars. He said that to have a son like Ricky, you're doin' somethin' right."

Lucy laughed softly. "Thank goodness for Little Ricky!"

Ricky laughed. "Aw, honey. Where are Fred and Ethel?"

"Ethel dragged him outside so they could learn to rumba with some of the other guests."

Ricky's eyes widened. "Fred? Rumba?" He laughed out loud.

"Now, don't laugh! Remember when we met, you taught me to rumba..." Lucy smiled.

Ricky pulled her close to him. "That was just a 'scuse to put my arms around you."

II.

The party started to break up as Ricky said goodbye to the musicians and his family. The flight back to New York would be leaving early the next morning. He found Lucy standing near a table that had been used for a buffet. "Where's Little Ricky? We need to get ready to leave tomorrow."

Lucy smiled and pulled the tablecloth up to reveal the little boy curled up under the table, asleep. Ricky laughed lovingly and touched the boy's arm. "Ricky, come on, so, it's time for bed..."

Little Ricky squinted his eyes and crawled out from under the table, where Ricky lifted him into his arms. He looked over at Lucy, groggy. "Where's Uncle Fred and Aunt Ethel?"

Lucy swept the raven hair from her son's forehead. "We'll see them in the morning, darling, when it's time to go to the airport." Satisfied with that answer, Little Ricky laid his head on his father's shoulder, limp in his arms. The couple exchanged smiles as they returned to their room.

III.

The hotel suite was large and included a living area and two bedrooms. Ricky carried his son into one bedroom quietly with Lucy following close behind. The little boy woke up long enough to sleepily put on his pajamas. His eyes closed almost instantly as Lucy pulled a light sheet around him in bed. Ricky opened a window, allowing entry to a warm, tropical breeze and the sounds of the crickets and tree frogs that inhabited the palms outside.

Lucy and Ricky each kissed the boy's forhead, whispering goodnight's and I love you's. The crept from the room and Lucy closed the door behind them.

When they were in their bedroom, Ricky began tiredly removing his tuxedo as Lucy wandered out to the open balcony. The air was warm and humid. The sound of ocean waves crashed against the shore in the distance beyond the giant palm trees, and the midnight blue sky was blanketed by winking stars.

As she looked out, Ricky came up behind her. "I'm glad I got to show this to you..."

Lucy nodded. "It's beautiful."

"You know, Lucy, there is one thin' that Uncle Alberto is right about..." Ricky smirked as Lucy turned to face him. "What's that?"

He pulled her into his arms, his soft pajama bottoms were a contrast to the sequined ballgown she still wore. "He's right that you gave me the most wonderful little son in the world."

Lucy smiled and melted into Ricky's embrace. "He is pretty wonderful, isn't he?" He tilted her chin upward and looked deeply into her eyes. "So is his beautiful mama..." He kissed her, his tongue stroking hers as he fumbled with the zipper of her gown.

Lucy whispered fiercely. "Ricky, out here on the balcony?"

Ricky smiled. "Nobody's out there, Little Ricky's fast sleep." Lucy blushed as he removed the gown from her breasts and it slipped past her hips. He kicked it to the side and quickly flicked off the light, cloaking them in darkness except for the stars shining above.

Lucy breathed quietly as Ricky's hands caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples between his fingers. She felt his hardness press into her thigh as his arousal grew.

They didn't notice the stars disappearing behind gathering clouds as Ricky dipped two fingers into her, massaging and increasing her desire. With one clap of thunder, the clouds let loose with a pound of hot, tropical rain.

Saturated from the downpour, Lucy squealed. "Ricky, it's raining!"

Ricky scooped her up and carried her into the room, laughing. Lucy giggled as he set her down on the bed. He fell next to her as his bare, wet feet skidded on the marble floor.

Lucy reached up and pulled back her soaked red hair. "Oh, Ricky, look at me!" She fell backward on the bed gently as Ricky hovered over her. "I am.." He kissed the drops of tropical water that slid down her wet skin.

Ricky pulled on the drawstring of his wet pajama pants and freed his hardness. Droplets of rainwater fell from his black hair and onto Lucy's skin. He lifted her hips and her legs circled his waist.

Lucy gasped desperately as he nudged his tip barely inside her and filled his hands with her breasts. "Ricky, please...please don't tease me..."

Ricky leaned close by her ear, conscious that he was deliberately not penetrating into her yet. "No sabes despues de todos estos anos que esto es lo que me pone salvaje? Quiero que me quieras. Quiero que desea que el cubano en mi para devastar tu."

Lucy throbbed with growing desire as he purred his Spanish seductions into her ear. In their years together, she was never able to figure out how Ricky was able to carry her to the brink of passion with little more than a few words. She ran her hands along his damp skin, begging again. "Please...how do you do these things to me?"

Ricky's smile was mischievous and his eyes flashed with desire. "Que puedo hacer estas cosas porque te gusta la forma en que la danza y la forma en que te canto y la forma en que te toque. Pero sobre todo porque te gusta la forma en que te folle."

Lucy breathed in sharply as Ricky finally entered her fully. His strokes were hard and full. The rumble of thunder and the crashing sound of pelting rain continued outside as Ricky continued his rhythmic thrusts.

There was no sound from either of them short of their labored breaths and an occasional whimper. They had trained themselves to make love quietly since having their child.

Lucy's fingernails indented Ricky's back as she stifled a scream in her orgasm. In one final hard, long thrust, Ricky came into her. He lowered himself to her side and left gentle kisses on her cheek.

Lucy turned to face him and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Ricky...?"

Ricky opened his eyes and looked at her expectantly. "Hmm?"

Lucy reached up one hand to smooth back his hair. "Now that you've been back, do you miss Cuba? Do you wish you could come back?"

Ricky smiled. "I'll always love Cuba. This is who I am." Lucy looked at him and nodded slowly. "Oh..."

Ricky laughed softly. "But, honey, I dun't want to live here anymore. Even before I met you, I knew I wanted more than what Cuba could give me." He drew her closer and gave her a soft kiss. "And America gave me a lot. It gave me success and it gave you to me. And then you gave me a son. And my home is where you and Little Ricky are."

Lucy nuzzled her face against Ricky's neck and he very quietly sang an old lullaby to her. As she drifted to sleep, the rain slowed and Ricky pulled a light blanket over her.

IV.

Lucy had awakened after several hours and gotten dressed, letting her Rickys sleep a bit longer before they had to start getting ready for the trip. She was putting items into a suitcase when she heard a quiet knock on the door.

Smiling, she glanced over at her sleeping husband, who had changed into dry pajamas during the night. "Come in, darling."

The door opened slowly, then the patter of Little Ricky's bare feet on the marble floor bounded over to her. She sat in a nearby chair and took him in her arms for a hug, kissing his hair lovingly.

"Mommy, when are we going on the airplane?"

"In a few hours, after we get dressed. We'll see Aunt Ethel and Uncle Fred for breakfast and then we'll all go to the airport." Lucy turned back to the suitcase.

"Why don't you wake up Daddy? It's time to get up." Lucy laughed as he turned and ran to the bed, jumping on top of Ricky. "Daddy! Wake up!"

Ricky grunted and opened his eyes to see his son's face looking down at him. "Daddy, wake up! We're going to get dressed and have breakfast and go on the airplane!"

Ricky laughed and grabbed the boy, tickling him. "All that? Wow!" Little Ricky laughed and suddenly sat up straight. "Daddy?"

"Yes, partner?" Ricky rubbed his eyes.

"Are Uncle Fred and Aunt Ethel coming home with us?"

Ricky sat up and Lucy glanced at him, both surprised by the question.

"Well, sure, of course." Ricky nodded.

"And they're our family, right, Daddy?"

Ricky nodded again. "Yes..."

"Is abuela coming home with us?"

Lucy and Ricky looked at each other briefly before he answered. "No, son, abuela is staying here."

"But isn't abuela our family?"

Ricky smiled, but with a hint of sadness. "Yes, abuela is part of our family. But she wants to stay here because Cuba is her home since she was a baby."

Little Ricky crawled next to his father, worry crossing his little face. "You were in Cuba when you were a baby, too, right, Daddy?"

Ricky tilted his head, his eyes looked curiously at his son. "Yes, I was."

"Does that mean that you're going to stay here, too?"

Lucy put a hand over her mouth and Ricky pulled the boy into his lap without hesitation. "No, mi hijo, I'm not stayin' here. I want to stay with you and Mommy."

"You promise, Daddy?"

Ricky pulled him into a hug. "Yes, amigo, I promise. Daddy will always be with you and Mommy."

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her son's hair. "Little Ricky, darling, why don't you go get dressed and brush your teeth, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy." Little Ricky squirmed off the bed and ran to the other room, newly excited about the ride in the airplane.

When Little Ricky had gone, Ricky looked at Lucy sitting near him. She inched closer to him. "Oh, Ricky, the poor little thing thinking his Daddy wasn't coming home..."

Ricky touched her cheek. "I guess I better get dressed. Two very important people are waiting for me to be on that plane."


End file.
